The subject matter herein relates generally to lamp assemblies, and more particularly, to a low profile panel mounted lamp assembly.
Recent technological advances in low voltage light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), now present low voltage light sources as viable candidates as light sources. Low voltage light sources operate at a small fraction of the electrical power of conventionally used light sources and are an attractive option due to generally lower cost and higher efficiency than conventionally used light sources.
A specific use of an LED based light may be a small pin light for spot illumination. These pin spot lights may be panel mounted for directing the illumination. In some proposed applications, the entire pin spot lamp assembly must be small to fit in particularly tight spaces. Additionally, the lamp must be accessible for repair or replacement. Conventional designs provide securing features, such as latches, for securing the lamp assembly to the panel outside of the lamp housing. For example, the latches extend from the panel and capture the lamp assembly over the outside of the lamp housing to secure the lamp housing to the panel. Such latches makes the overall size of the lamp assembly very large and makes it less pleasing aesthetically and also makes it difficult to package the lamp assembly in very tight spots, which is often an issue with applications such as lighting in an automotive interior.